Logan the Authoritarian
by racecarracecar
Summary: Logan's authoritative tone in bed never failed to turn Kendall on. Slash. Kogan. RPS.


**I keep "trying" to write longer stuff. THIS WILL ACTUALLY BE LONG.  
This is for those of you that enjoy Sub-Kendall.**

Bedroom door banging open, door handle smacking the wall, two bodies tumble inside. Blindly reaching behind himself, Kendall found the edge of the swaying wood, slamming it closed before pressing Logan's body to it.

Crowding close, Kendall pulled his lips from the other boy. Sending Logan a look complete with raised eyebrows, the blonde turned the lock. Leaning forward, he placed his lips just against Logan's panting ones. Sucking in the other's breaths, Kendall lightly gripped Logan's forearms. Walking backwards, knees reaching the bed, Kendall let himself fall down into, releasing Logan.

Glancing up, Kendall met Logan's hungry gaze. Reaching down, he palmed his own bulge, eyes still on the brunette. Eyes widening at the view, Logan leaned over and cupped Kendall's cheeks, mouths pressed tightly together, moans muffled. "Now."

Shivering at Logan's command, Kendall scooted to the top of the bed, head falling to the pillows that lay there. Logan followed the blonde; crawling up the bed. Hands gripping Kendall's knees, Logan spread them before lowering himself down, lips descending onto Kendall's neck.

Kendall let out a low groan at the harsh bite of denim. Hands sliding down Logan's backside, he gripped the waistband of his jeans, fruitlessly tugging at the offending material.

Raising himself up, Logan snuck a hand to the front of his pants, undoing the button and zipper. Kendall made quick work of the pants and tossed them away. In the process, Logan shed his own shirt.

"You too." Logan's authoritative tone in bed never failed to turn Kendall on. In a matter of seconds, Kendall's clothes landed on the floor. Sucking in a breath as Logan's hand lightly gripped his stiffened cock, Kendall tangled his hands in the brunette locks, long ago released from the hold of gel.

A warm, wetness engulfed Kendall's nether regions and forced out a choked groan from the blonde. Logan's hand gripped the base that didn't fit in his mouth before humming lightly.

Kendall thanked the gods the Logan had such little gag reflex as he involuntarily thrust into his mouth. With the strong sucks and lapping licks, Kendall could never gain control of his hips.

Pulling off, Logan's hand jerked up and down Kendall's cock as he glanced up at the withering blonde. "Is this good, Baby?"

Kendall let out a frustrated groan. Logan knew it was good. He just wanted to hear Kendall say it. Knowing the other would stop if he didn't, Kendall complied. "Babe, it's so good."

Smirking at effectively willing Kendall into submission, Logan crawling back up, lips to Kendall's. Reaching his long arms down, Kendall assisted Logan in removing his last article of clothing. Each hand gripping an ass cheek, Kendall squeezed down, groins finally coming into direct contact.

"Lube. Where's the lube?" Pulling away from the other, Logan reached into the nightstand to the side of the bed, frantic for the material.

"Shit." Kendall's hands dropped from their position on Logan's rear end. But, he couldn't stop now. "It doesn't matter."

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you." Logan's eyes full of concern, glancing down at Kendall made the other's heart swell.

"Yeah, just…go slow." Hands snaking around Logan's neck, Kendall lightly pecked the lips in front of him.

"Always." Logan followed Kendall's lips, seeking another kiss before he raised his hand to his mouth. Sucking his own fingers, Logan's eyes locked onto Kendall's, hungry glances shared.

"Relax." Logan's soothing voice preceded the probing digits. Circling Kendall's entrance, Logan gently pushed in a finger.

Kendall's needy groans filled the room as Logan pumped the one finger in and out. Hooking his finger, Logan smirked at Kendall's particularly whiny moan.

"Need you. Now." Gripping Logan's shoulders, Kendall pulled him down, capturing his lips in a needy kiss.

"You need more." Pulling from the other, Logan rested his lips on Kendall's and pushed a second finger in.

"No, I need you." Pumping his fingers a few more times, Logan pulled them away and sat up.

"If you're sure." Logan's wary statement was met by a furious nod from the blonde beneath him. Spitting on his hand a few times, Logan gripped his own cock, spreading his saliva; hoping it would be enough. Pulsating head at the blonde's puckered entrance, Logan took a deep breath before pressing forward.

Toes curling, Kendall's mouth dropped open. He was by no means a virgin, but each time definitely hurt. But the pain was pleasurable.

Holding still, Logan groaned at the tight, velvety heat hugging his cock. Being patient was becoming harder as he waited for Kendall to adjust.

Shifting his lower half, Kendall moaned softly, hands squeezing Logan's shoulders, letting him know he was ready.

Hands beside each side of Kendall's head supporting his body, Logan began shallowly thrusting. Hearing no pained cries from the blonde, he gradually sped up, hips snapping back and forth.

The pushing and pulling in his most intimate spot was too much for Kendall. Gripping his cock, he egged his own release on.

Slapping the hand away, Logan struggled to pant out between his moans. "Not yet. Just a little bit longer."

Meeting Logan's desperate gaze, Kendall nodding the best he could through the pleasure. Letting the brunette continue his thrusts uninterrupted.

The sound of slapping skin and moans muffled between kisses filled the air. After a particularity well aimed thrust, Kendall practically whined into Logan's mouth. He wasn't going to last.

Humming into Kendall's open mouth, Logan speed up; muscles screaming in agony. Finally, Kendall found his release, cock untouched. The contracting muscles on Logan's cock and Kendall's expression as Logan's name fell from his lips pushed Logan over the edge as well.

Burying himself deep into the other, Logan reconnected their lips as he emptied himself.

Bodies limp with exhaustion; Logan struggled to hold himself up. Kendall lent a hand, reaching down to guide Logan's softening dick from his hole.

"You okay?" Logan's concern shown through in his voice and eyes as he checked to make sure the blonde wasn't bleeding.

Pulling the other to his chest, Kendall could not help the contented smile that broke out across his face. "Perfect."

**I prefer Dom-Kendall. But, I don't mind occasional Sub-Kendall.**


End file.
